SIN
by Cheshire16
Summary: Sofía es un demonio encargado de corromper almas y llevarlas al infierno, disfruta de lo que hace y con la ayuda de sus dos amigos Eric y Kaz(los cuales son pareja desde unos siglos atrás) lleva a cabo los encargos sin chistar y en tiempo récord sin embargo cambia cuando le encargan corromper a Charlotte que esta a punto de morir pero ella tiene un secreto. YURI/CHICAXCHICA/YAOI


¡Bien! Este es un nuevo proyecto que en lo personal será de mis preferidos (por que Charlotte me recuerda a la chica que me gusta) u/u la pareja principal es Yuri pero agregue a dos personajes( Kaz y Eric) que son pareja luego subiré la historia de ellos dos aparte pero si tendrán sus buenos tramos de….. "Privacidad" -W- Sin más preámbulos YURI! :D

Todos los personajes son de mi propia creación :3

* * *

**CAPITULO I: LLEGADA **

**SOFÍA: **

Caí ligeramente de puntas en el asfalto, hacia un calor de los mil demonios y yo vengo del infierno por lo que es mucho decir, ¿No me pudieron mandar a un lugar más agradable? ¿Acaso Manteca ya estaba ocupado? O ¿Cancún? Bajo estas circunstancias acepto hasta Los Ángeles pero NO tubo que ser Las Vegas, ¿Por qué de entre todo el globo terráqueo tuvieron que elegir el lugar que más odio? ¿se supone que debo creer que una de las almas más puras en el mundo se encuentra en el lugar donde hay más pecados? Eso es una total y estúpida incoherencia, es como decir que los que viven en África no mueren de hambre; para poder ser así de pura o al menos lo suficiente como para que me tuvieran que enviar a mi tubo que haber pasado casi toda su vida encerrada en un sótano o ser tan estúpida que técnicamente no cometa pecado alguno, como detesto esto, es decir amo estar a cargo de corromper a las personas es jodidamente divertido obtengo mucha satisfacción y remuneraciones por parte de Satán tomando en cuenta que luche con uñas y dientes para obtener el puesto que tengo actualmente no era de esperarse menos, e llegado a ser la mejor en corromper personas y sacar su pecado "especial", bueno será mejor que me den una buena recompensa esta ves ya que aparentemente necesitaban en urgencia de mi tal pareciera ser que la joven esta a punto de morir y si no la corrompo se ira directo al cielo, alzo mi mano derecha y con un leve ademan aparece humo arremolinándose en forma de reloj, me quedan 2 semanas para meterme en su piel, será fácil mi plazo más largo hasta el momento ha sido 4 días y fue por que me perdí, a pesar de pertenecer al infierno odio los climas calientes prefiero el frío por lo que decido emprender camino de inmediato asía un departamento o de una buena ves una casa de seguro necesitare un lugar para llevarla ahí, pliego mis enormes alas negras en la espalda y me cambio de ropa con un chasquido, aun que no puedo evitar sentí que me falta algo , una ves lista salgo del callejón y tomo rumbo asía la zona más baja posible mientras en mi mente comienzo a planificar con que empezar….

-Disculpe-Una voz me distrae, volteo y me topo con nada más y nada menos que mi encargo, ese debe ser el motivo por el cual me enviaron a un callejón, sonrío socarronamente

-¿Si?, ¿se puede saber en que te puedo ayudar?- Le pregunto con la voz más profunda, casi como si estuviera al borde de la excitación

-P-perdone, me temo que se le ha caído esto-Me extiende una libreta de cuero negro con bordes de plata y mi nombre grabado en ella, claramente no es en si mía lo más probable es que "Papá" lo pusiera ahí para que ella lo recogiera y pudiéramos entablar una conversación, tal ves debería checarlo por si trae escrita alguna instrucción

-Oh, Gracias cariño, es realmente sorprendente ver a alguien con esos valores hoy en día, permíteme compensarte-Sonrió para mis adentros, probare primero con la codicia a ver si saca algún fruto, la miro detenidamente , no es más que una niña su edad debe rondar los 17 o 20 años cuando mucho, tal ves 14 o 18, tiene unos hermosos ojos grises, una excelente figura debo decir pero su cara parece muy joven casi como la de una niña y su pelo chino tan solo hace que me recuerde la imagen de un perro asustado, Estoy ansiosa por llegar a la lujuria

-Lamento declinar su oferta pero no podría aceptar algo tan bondadoso siendo esto mi deber y un placer como ser humano- Que horror, es tan dulce que me enferma ya veo por que no enviaron a los demás , ellos de seguro si se hubieran vomitado de tan solo escuchar esas palabras es como si desde aquí pudiera ver como vomita arcoíris por los ojos

-Vamos, no seas tímida, además siendo franca es solo una excusa para conocerte más y hacernos amigas ya que al parecer eres muy buena persona-le sonrió dulcemente y me poso delante de ella, tal ves debí elegir un conjunto diferente y no mi short, top y votas de cuero pero ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que me la toparía?, me mira larga y continuamente como si estuviera sopesando las cosas

-Me parece bien, pero solo si me deja pagar lo que me corresponde- me devuelve la sonrisa pero más ampliamente, cuando sonríe sus pómulos se levantan dejando ver una cara muy dulce creo que no podre esperar mucho a la lujuria

-Entiendo, sin embargo no prometo nada, pero antes, ¿me acompañas a cambiarme?-Se queda mirándome atónita, Bien ahora debo pensar en un trabajo donde se requiera vestirse así pero que sea bueno…. , Ok metí la pata pero no podía estar así todo el rato con ella, en cierto modo me da….. como explicarlo ¿Vergüenza?, que idiota es eso por dios soy un demonio mi deber es seducir, corromper, excitar, causar que me deseen solo con la vista y que sean capases de dejar a sus esposas por tan solo poder metérmela una noche, ¿Por qué de la nada me da vergüenza mostrar?, Suelto un bufido y ella me ve aun más extrañada, Buen modo de impresionarla parecer loca siempre sirve ¿no?, no puedo evitar el sarcasmo en mi cabeza

-Claro pero… bueno….- su mirada se baja al suelo y una pequeña sonrisa juega en su boca, me intriga que pasara en su pequeña cabeza como para que su humor cambie de a la defensiva en una risa irregular

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Inquiero ya que al parecer se a perdido en sus pensamientos

-¡AH!, perdone, me temo que me distraigo fácilmente-me regala una sonrisa más ampliamente-es solo que es muy peculiar incluso para ser de Las Vegas- ladea un poco la cabeza provocando que sus rizos dejen al descubierto más de su piel de bronce

-Bueno, tu también eres peculiar tomando en cuenta que eres morena pero tus ojos y cabello son de tonalidades claras, no me mal interpretes por favor, te queda bien-Muy bien, de hecho se ve demasiado adorable , su piel morena solo hace que resalte el gris de sus ojos y sus risos de un castaño rojizo solo te embelesan más- pero no es normal el ver a una persona con esos rasgos- eso es verdad e viajado casi por todo el mundo desde Praga hasta Bilbao, desde Brasil hasta Hokaido y nunca me he topado a alguien así

-Jajaja me temo que si, mi madre es latina pero mi padre Europeo a eso se deben mis rasgos pero ¿que hay de usted?, tiene los ojos Lilas con motas amarillas- ¡DIABLOS! Sabia que algo se me olvidaba, ¿Cómo pude ser tan distraída? Nunca antes había cometido semejante error, ¡CLARO QUE IBA A SER PECULIAR EL COLOR DE LOS OJOS! ¡SOY UN DEMONIO!, tengo que pensar rápido que le puedo inventar pero como explicar eso… e sabido de personas con ojos de color Lila así que tal ves lo pueda usar como soporte sin embargo ¿De donde explico el amarillo?

-Bueno…..Veras…..esa es una buena pregunta la cual te voy a responder ahora….-me pongo nerviosa ante su penetrante mirar, su sinceridad hace casi imposible el mentirle, ante los nervios puedo sentir como mi cola quiere emerger, ¡¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?, según yo ya la había eliminado desde antes de llegar a la tierra, ¡CALMATE SOFI!, no me puedo poner así tan solo por una mocosa cualquiera, respiro lentamente tratando de recuperar el control sobre mi propio cuerpo -Mi madre tenia los ojos lilas así que los herede sin embargo con la variación de los ojos amarillos, los doctores dicen que es normal así que deje de preocuparme años atrás- espero conteniendo el aliento sin darme cuenta

-¡OH!, eso es muy fascinante, creo que le quedan muy bien-Me regala otra sonrisa, ¿Cómo es que puede sonreír tanto?

-Gracias, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- Me incomoda que se dirija a mi de usted, es tan cortes y dulce que creo que me hare diabética de tan solo verla

-Claro, puede pedirme lo que sea-me pregunto como ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo siendo así de inocente, soy una total extraña y sin embargo se encuentra plenamente a mi disposición, me sorprende siga viva

-¿Te puedes dirigir a mi de Tu? Me siento incomoda si me llamas de Usted, me hace sentir vieja- lo cual no es erróneo ya que estoy demasiado vieja o al menos en el termino de vida humano

-¡AH! Perdone, no me había dado cuenta de que lo hacia, esta bien te llamare así sin embargo me sentiría más cómoda sabiendo tu nombre- Un punto más a mi favor, es demasiado servicial e iba a acompañarme a mi casa, ¡a mi! Alguien de quien ni siquiera conoce el nombre

-Me llamo Sofía pero puedes llamarme Sofí y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-claro que yo ya lo se "Charlotte" , es un bonito nombre va con ella

-Sofí…..-Susurra con una sonrisa en los labios- Perdona mi descortesía creí que ya te había dicho mi nombre-se ve verdaderamente apenada por lo cual deseo molestarla un poco-¿Qué te parece si tratas de adivinarlo?

-Me parece perfecto-Veo que ella también puede ser juguetona, me agrada- ¿Qué conseguiré si le adivino?- Claro que no se me ha olvidado mi objetivo

-Ummmmmmm….. ¿Que te apetece Sofi?- su mirada es divertida como si ya fuéramos amigas intimas

**CHARLOTTE: **

Me parece divertida, creo que podremos ser buenas amigas, me agrada su estilo atrevido en mi opinión es muy original, su cabello corto se ve muy lindo deja al descubierto su piel de porcelana por los hombros y el cuello pero lo que es más embelesador son sus ojos simplemente anhelas el verlos por siempre su intensa mirada cautiva casi al instante lo cual provoca que desee permanecer a su lado y cada ves que sonríe provoca un escalofrió que recorre desde mi espina dorsal hasta la punta de mis dedos sin embargo en este momento me provoca diversión su reacción, Que linda

-Me gustaría que fueras conmigo de vacaciones-¿Eh? Eso es raro pero suena divertido

-¡Acepto!- Sonríe descaradamente provocando que mi corazón se acelere, quiero ir con ella de vacaciones sin embargo quiero hacer interesante el juego- Pero si no adivinas me acompañaras a un lado. Tienes tres oportunidades- Quiero ir al parque de diversiones con ella o tal ves ir al servicio social, apuesto a que se vería hermosa disfrazada de princesa, la miro detenidamente, definitivamente es hermosa sin embargo noto algo más en su rostro ¿preocupación? ¿esta preocupada por perder?, noto como se remueve incomoda y su rostro se pone rojo, se ve muy linda pero ¿Por qué se sonroja? Veo un pequeño bamboleo detrás de ella ¿Qué oculta?

-¿Estas Bien? ¿Qué es eso que tienes atrás?- Trato de ver lo que esconde pero ella me lo impide con ahínco ¿Qué esconde? El que se empeñe tanto solo me provoca más curiosidad pero no la pienso forzar por lo que retrocedo y la miro fijamente, esa chica a la que acabo de conocer y sin embargo despierta en mi deseos egoístas, sentimientos que nunca antes se habían manifestado dentro de mi, Sofi suelta un suspiro

-Esta bien, te diré….pero cierra los ojos y extiende la mano

**SOFÍA: **

¡CARAJO! Que torpe soy, definitivo el calor me atonta pero no entiendo por que siento tanto calor desde que llegue si Las Vegas nunca a sido de clima caluroso, no lo había notado hasta ahora pero eso es anormal por lo general hace viento y un clima agradable sin embargo esta ves es diferente, hay algo en el aire que no encaja será mejor que este alerta pero por el momento me debo enfocar en el problema que tengo enfrente

-¿Ya?- Pregunta cantarinamente Charlotte, es encantadora pero casi me atrapa, fui demasiado descuidada, vio mi cola cosa que nunca antes había pasado en mis 5000 años de vida ni siquiera en el infierno la dejo suelta mucho tiempo, trato de recuperar la compostura y ocultarla pero serpentea por mi cuerpo hasta enredare en los pies de Charlotte

-¡NO ABRAS LOS OJOS AUN!- Grito con desesperación ante esa posibilidad ¿Qué diablos me pasa? Piensa en tu lugar feliz Sofi, piensa en una montaña cubierta por un hermoso manto de nieve clara mientras vuelas atravesó de los pinos reposándote en la copa de algunos a la ves que Charlotte juega con los animales que se encuentran en los alrededores, si gano el juego podre hacer eso realidad, ante esa llamarada de determinación mi fuerza de voluntad se aviva y recupero el control de mi cuerpo, ¡YA ESTA! Ahora…a ver… ¿Cómo puedo encubrir lo que acaba de pasar?... ¡YA SE! Jajaja ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? Es justo lo que necesito

-¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Esta todo bien?-

-¡CLARO! No te preocupes, solo pase lo que pase no abras los ojos- Salgo corriendo al callejón y rápidamente creo una llamada con Kaz y Eric, más rápido de lo que canta un rayo contestan

-¿Hola? ¿Qué pasa linda?- Eric me mira con sus ojos de oro liquido intrigado

-Lamento interrumpir pero necesitare de su ayuda en esta misión- Eric me ve perplejo ya que solo e requerido de su ayuda en dos ocasiones y no salieron muy bien que digamos

-No te preocupes, no interrumpes la gran cosa solo…. Bueno….- Desvía su mirada asía arriba mostrando un sonrojo e inmediatamente puedo saber que interrumpí aun que el echo de que este solo en toalla y no precisamente tapando lo que debe si no para secarse el cabello también lo delata- Llamare a Kaz...-

-Eric-Lo detengo cuando comienza a alejarse por Kaz- ¿Me harías el favor de taparte?-

-¡¿Eh?!-Voltea a verse y se percata de su estado tapándose casi al instante-P-perdona- su cara estalla en un vivas escarlata, así es Eric torpe e inocente a diferencia de Kaz, uno pensaría que con su sonrisa seductora y un cuerpo que mata seria más experimentado pero la verdad es que hasta antes de Kazimir era Virgen lo cual es raro en un demonio pero tomando en cuenta que era el favorito no me sorprende, hasta cierto punto estoy feliz por que "Papá" lo protegiera por que de no ser así lo más seguro es que lo hubieran violado en incontables ocasiones pero ¿Quién los culparía?, Es alto, guapo, elegante, carismático y es raro ver personas con el cabello tan rubio que casi parece blanco por lo que se consideraría un premio el poder tenerlo, pero claro que ese premio ya fue ganado con sangre, sudor y lagrimas….. Bueno, tal ves más sangre que nada pero ¿Qué podrías esperar cuando tratas de salvar a la "princesa" custodiada no por un dragón si no por el mismo diablo en persona? Kaz paso un infierno (Irónicamente viviendo en el) para poder estar a su lado y lo aprovecha con cada aliento que tiene

-¿Qué pasa ángel?- Kaz llega con Eric sin embargo para mi suerte esta ves ya se ha vestido, no es que me queje por que la verdad es un deleite el verlo así pero en este momento tengo prisa y quiero evitar discusiones innecesarias con Kaz

-Ya te dije que no me digas así, no tengo tiempo para esto, necesito su ayuda-voy al grano, a diferencia de Eric Kaz permanece inmutable ante mi comentario pero lo conozco así que se que no le huele a nada bueno, su mirada de fuego me quema pero me contengo, no debo derrumbarme ante el o al menos no ahora, ya llegara el momento de contar todo mi mal presentimiento

-Bien, vamos en camino- Por ultimo me da un asentimiento toma su chamarra de cuerpo y cuelga, en menos de lo que canta un gallo un relámpago rompe el cielo depositándolos a mi lado

-¿Y bien?- kaz como siempre serio…..

-Necesito que me ayuden, Kaz ve y consígueme un departamento o casa, lo que te parezca mejor y cuando lo encuentres envíame un mensaje por telepatía para saber donde queda, ¿Entendiste? Tienes 10 min- Kaz asiente

-Si, entendido maestra- Se arrodilla y desaparece por la acera

-Eric, necesito que te conviertas en un gato- el tiempo corre y Charlotte no esperara por siempre

-Claro Sofi- Sus ojos centellean y su forma comienza a cambiar, una ves transformado lo cargo y mimo, es tan lindo

-Bien, necesito que actúes como un gato normal ante ella-

-entendido- Me da una leve inclinación y comienza a ronronear mientras vuelvo con Charlotte

-¿Ya?- Pregunta con un poco de desesperación

-Ya- trato de fingir inocencia, como si no la hubiera hecho esperar demasiado tiempo

-Bien, ¿Qué fue todo ese misterio?- Me pregunta con los labios torcidos

-Perdona es que no estaba presentable…-

-¿Quién no estaba presentable?- doy un paso adelante y muestro a Eric ya con la apariencia total de un gato el cual maúlla

-Se llama Eric, vino a buscarme desde la casa pero estaba todo empolvado así que lo tuve que limpiar- Ella suelta un grito de emoción y se abalanza sobre el en un incontenible abrazo

-Es hermoso- Eric se luce en su actuación tomando en cuenta el que no le gusta el contacto corporal de alguien que no sea Kaz o yo y ronronea mientras pasa su cola por el cuello de Charlotte….. Presumido

-Lo se, pero no lo mimes mucho que se le subirá a la cabeza- Bromeo a lo que Eric responde con un bufido y volviendo a los brazos de ella

-Bien, entonces, ¿vamos a tu casa o no?-Pregunta aun haciéndole mimos a el "gato"

-Claro… Vamos- Tomo la cola de Eric y comienzo a jugar con ella viendo a Charlotte de reojo, me pregunto si Kaz ya encontró una casa, emprendemos el camino mientras ella me cuenta historias de aventuras que a tenido, me encanta su vivacidad y por un segundo deseo que la misión nunca termine

* * *

Eso es todo por el momento, ¿Qué les pareció? Tengo planeado agregar más de Kaz y Eric en el próximo cap :3 ¿Criticas? ¿Opciones? ¿Observaciones? ¿Tomatazos? Se acepta de todo, Hasta la próxima :D

**Bueno eso es todo, Gracias por leer~ ^-^**


End file.
